16 Wishes Of a Different Sort
by The.Baby.Nightcrawler
Summary: Snow is just a young girl with a normal life. WRONG! Snow is born to her parents in Other World after both died on Planet Namek. When Snow is discovered she is forced to travel to Earth to live a normal 'life', well as normal as you can with a head of white hair and a spitefire attitude, follow Snow as she tries to make her way back home. Contains OC's, cursing and yaoi.
1. Snow Spitfire

16 Wishes Of a Different Sort

Chapter 1: Snow Spitefire

A/N: Did I ever mention how much I love Jeice and Burter. Its almost scary but those two rule my world. I used to be a Gohan fangirl but saiyans have nothing on the Ginyu Force. I love Jeice and Burter!

And just so you know, its called 'Fanfiction' for a reason. No judging. Cuz you wouldn't want it done to you so don't you judge me.

* * *

The young girl glared spitefully at the man she was in a room with. She glared at him, an enraged fire burning behind her bright red eyes.

"What kind of shitty operation are you running here?" She asked, her words dripping with venom as she looked around the nearly black room around her.

The man that stood in the room with her approached her and slapped her hard across the face. She glared at him with hate. Her skin shown with sweat and the red mark on her skin faded as it blended in with her natural skin coloring. She growled a warning in her throat. She wanted so badly to break out of her bonds and beat the life from the man that stole her from her family.

"Couples that meet in Other World are not allowed to bare children. How your parents did, I am not sure but you cannot stay here" the man said plainly, as he adjusted the jacket of his suit.

"Oh and why the hell not?! I've been living in Other World for 16 bloody years. And you decide to kick me out now!" the girl spat. She could feel her anger boiling and she knew that her eyes were glowing bright red now.

"We were unaware that you were living amongst the dead, you don't even bare a halo" the man said.

"So what if I don't have a bloody halo! You can't just kick me out! I live here, I have a life and a family!" the girl screamed.

"Actually what you have are two dead parents and dead people working to try to hide you. Such a valiant attempt."

The red skinned girl spat at the man's feet. He easily avoided it. "You will have three hours to say your goodbyes before you will be sent to the Human World. You will not return here until you die in the real world."

"What do you mean real world?! Earth! Oh bloody f-ing no! You can't do this!" she screamed, as she thrashed against the bonds that held her.

"Oh but Ms. Spitfire, I can. " the man in the suit stated as he turned away from the enraged red, skinned teenager.

"Its Hurricane!" she growled as her bonds clicked open, they were undone.

She grabbed her wrists and rubbed them. The bonds had burned her wrists with red markings that stood out against her flame, red skin.

"Three hours" the man in the suit reminded her as she was transported away from this room of horrors.

So many thoughts spun in her head. It made her sick to stomach and dizzy in the head. She couldn't believe it. She was doomed. She had to go to some strange planet and live out a so called 'life' until she died, _naturally_.

The girl growled low in her throat. "Its Hurricane!" she screamed.

In a matter of moments the red skinned teenager was transported back to her home in Other World. She lived with her parents in a small, provided house in the forest full of tall, blue trees similar to the ones on Planet Namek.

Her parents were waiting for her as she landed on the ground. Her eye color had changed from their previously angry, red to their normal soft, emerald green.

She sighed and flinched as her mother grabbed her wrist. "What in bloody hell did they do to you!?"

"I can't stay" she responded sourly. "That bastard in a suit said I have to go to a planet and live a 'life' before I can return to Other World. I have to die naturally." she said bitterly as she pulled her sleeve down to hide the burns on her wrists.

"You're leaving..." her father murmured, his blue skin paled.

"Yes. I can't stay and he said I have three hours before I will transported to a place called Earth"

"Three bloody hours is not enough time!" her mother shouted hysterically.

The young teenager's shoulders slumped in defeat as she let her parents hug her. She wasn't a little girl anymore but soon she couldn't even hug her parents, let alone talk to them she wouldn't them go.

"I hate this" the girl said with tears spilling down her cheeks.

The red had returned to her eyes as tears leaked out. She had always hated crying. She was brought up to fight and be strong, not to be mopey and cry.

She growled as the sobs continued. "Shush now, you'll be alright" her mother assured her.

"How did you have me?..." the girl questioned.

"I dunno" her mother responded. "I just did. We knew having children was forbidden here but we did our best to hide you"

The teenage girl said nothing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Once more the soft, emerald green returned to her eyes. She wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you..." she mumbled, her three hours were up and it was time to live a 'life'.

"We love you Snow..." her parents mumbled through the tears they shed, "Goodbye..." they said as Snow faded away.

Snow wiped the last of her tears off her cheeks as she stood at the gates of the Check-In station to Other World.

"I see you made it." the man in the suit said as he handed her a key.

She growled and snatched the key from him. The key was a gift from her parents when she was just a little tyke.

On the front of the metal key was the Ginyu Force symbol while on the back her parents names were carved under her's.

"Produce this when you enter the Check-In Station at the time of your _natural_ death" the man said curtly, bowing his head.

Snow said nothing she just took a deep breath as she stepped forward. With an uncertain future lying in front of her.

A multi-colored portal stood flashing in front of her. "The planet you will live on is called Earth, here is your hologram inducer, you don't look like Earthlings so you'll need it. I am quite certain you know what I am talking about."

Snow nodded slowly, spitefully. Her parents had spoke of the Earth that the saiyan monkey that killed them. He lived on this planet. She growled low in her throat as she stepped through the portal.

"Goodbye Ms. Spitfire!" the suited man shouted to her.

"Its HURRICANE!" Snow shouted back as she dropped to the Earth below her.

* * *

Its called 'fanfiction' for a reason. No judging, flames will be ignored.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	2. Beating of a Broken Heart

16 Wishes Of a Different Sort

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.

Chapter 2: Beating of a Broken Heart

A/N: If you don't like yaoi turn and leave. Don't judge me, the site is called Fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

Snow looked around, she glared at the scenery around her. Any other time she would stop to admire the tall, old trees and the lush green meadows but now she could only glare at the tall trees that surrounded her. She felt her anger flaring up inside her. The anger churned in her stomach and had begin to make her feel nauseous. She looked all around her, tears threatened to fall down her face.

She screamed, anger ringing in her confused, hate filled screams. She fired pink ki blasts from the palms of her hands, she cried out as she destroyed the forest around her. Trees lay broken and burned on the ground around her, the animals in the forest took off in all directions, not wanting to be caught in the explosions. She could hear her mother now, her mother would be furious and her father would be scolding her.

A torrent of even more angry, hurt tears spilled out her emerald green eyes. She could feel the anger boiling beneath her skin, she knew her eyes were glowing bright red now. Snow turned her head and furiously wiped the tears off of her cheeks when she felt the group of power levels approaching her.

Her powers flared up, her energy spiking, this was just what she needed, some punching bags. The group of fighters she sensed, flew towards her. "Crusher Ball!" she shouted as the ball of energy flew at a young fighter with black hair. The boy narrowly avoided the deadly Crusher ball. She noticed more fighters out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes fell on a shorter man with spiky black hair.

Snow stopped the firing of blasts. She screamed angrily and flew at the man. "VEGETA! YOU WILL PAY!" she shouted as she fired a series of attacks at the spiky haired saiyan.

The saiyan dodged but he was utterly stunned, everyone rallied around the man. A man with black hair flew at her, he fired blasts that deflected Snow's series of attacks. Snow gasped as a blast connected with her side. She fell from the air and hit the ground with a thud.

Snow groaned and pulled herself out of the crater she had formed after being blasted into. She could feel the power levels approaching her, she allowed her power level to drop to much lower levels. She took a hold of the key that hid under her shirt. She glanced up at the sky, the group of fighters landed on the ground around her, forming a perfect circle. Snow glared at the fighters around her, she fired numerous energy blasts at the fighters.

In his mind Vegeta could swear that the girl looked familiar to him somehow. He could kick himself now for not recognizing who she was. Who else would use the Crusher Ball? Vegeta cursed and deflected a blast. He shot into the air, he stopped for a brief moment, watching the girl. "I thought only Jeice would ever use an attack as easily deflected _and utterly worthless_ as the Crusher Ball?"

The girl spun around to face him, her eyes glowed bright red with pure and utter hatred for the Saiyan Prince. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed. She flew at him, smashing Vegeta into a tree, he winced and tried to pull himself up, unfortunately it was much too late for that. No one was fast enough to catch up with the girl who was currently pounding the Saiyan Prince into the ground.

Snow could feel the energy slowly draining out of her, she begin to feel faint. She stopped for a brief moment, which allowed Goten and Gohan to grab a hold of her. She screamed and thrashed against them. She cursed and screamed for them to let her go, she knew they were fighting a loosing battle to control her. She watched the purple haired teen rush to Vegeta's side, she gasped when realization and recognition washed over her. The lavender haired young fighter was the son of Vegeta. Snow gasped as she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

xXx

Goten and Trunks cringed when a light flashed down the hallway. They had no doubt that the girl had caused it. They carefully and cautiously crept down the hallway. They met Bulma outside the door, luckily these rooms were (mostly) blast proof, they had to be if Vegeta lived there. She sighed and wiped the hair that had stuck to her forehead out of her line of sight. "What's the diagnosis?" Goten asked with a small sigh.

Bulma was the next to sigh, "As you can see, her energy levels are fully restored and recharged. And I would venture to say that she is more than a little pissed off." Goten smiled just a little but became serious once again when Trunks spoke up, "How's dad?" Bulma let a sigh go again, "She did a real number on him, Gohan went to go some Senzu Beans."

All eyes turned to the girl in the room when a Crusher Ball came flying through the glass. The girl flew out without a second to spare. Bulma cursed, Goten and Trunks flew down the hall after her.

Snow soared through the air, dodging people. She cursed as fighter after fighter joined the party that was currently tailing her. She growled and fired a Crusher Ball down the hall, the hallway was partially collapsed but the boy with lavender hair had managed to get through. "Blue hurricane!-"

Trunks held out his hands, "Wait!" he shouted. The girl stopped for a moment, she stared at the young demi-saiyan for a moment. "Please, we aren't trying to hurt you, we just want to know if you are okay."

Snow nearly fell over laughing, she flew over to Trunks, she knocked him to the ground, she kneeled over him. Her body straddled his chest, she got down close and begin speaking, "My fucking parents are in Other World, your coward of a father killed them years ago and you ask if I'm okay." She growled and pressed her knee against his throat, he choked.

Bulma ran down the hall at the other end, she gasped to see the girl kneeling over Trunks, nearly suffocating him. "Wait please!" she shouted. Snow sighed softly, "You must be his mum, eh?" Snow chuckled as Bulma nodded frantically, "Thought so" she got up, leaving a very stunned and coughing Trunks.

Snow turned her attention to Bulma, "You look pretty smart, after all you made a nearly blast proof room." Bulma sighed softly, "I-If you come with me, maybe I could try to h-help you." Snow gave no verbal response she simply followed Bulma down the hallway.

xXx

Trunks couldn't believe it, his mother was actually trying to help the girl that nearly killed him and his father. He sighed, his mother had commanded him and the others to stay away from her office.

Bulma was inside the large, spacious office with the red skinned teenage girl. Snow sat perched on the edge of the desk watching as Bulma typed furiously on the computer that occupied the other part of the desk. Snow sighed softly, "Slow down, if you type to fast you'll make a mistake." Bulma looked up at the teenager, "What?" Bulma shook her head, Snow chuckled. "I don't like saiyans, I have nothing against humans...yet anyways."

Bulma sighed softly and took a break typing. She watched the girl sat criss cross on the edge of her desk, the girl's eyes were closed and she hummed almost inaudibly. Bulma took a deep breath, "What are you humming?" Snow's eyes opened, she turned to head to see Bulma, "I-If you don't mind me a-asking." Snow sighed softly, "Just a little somethin' me mum taught me when I was a little tyke." Bulma smiled slightly, "My mum used ta sing ta me when I was sick and when I was scared of the thunder."

"What a beautiful memory." Snow nodded, "Wish I could be with me mum right now." Bulma smiled sympathetically, "W-Where is your mother?" Again Snow faced Bulma, "My mum and dad are in Other World."

Bulma didn't really know how to react to the information that Snow had shared with her, "How?" Snow shrugged, "My mum didn't know how she had me either. Some crazy guy in a suit found me out and kicked me out of Other World, that's how I got here." Bulma carefully and timidly reached out a hand, she squeezed Snow's shoulder, "You are very strong. What's your name?"

Snow smiled slightly at the blue haired woman, "My name is Snow and you sound like me mum, she used ta tell me that when we would train together. She was totally against me fighting at first but my dad said for every time that I dodged he would take on a lap around Other World. I used to look forward to those because I could see everything in three seconds flat."

Bulma smiled, "They sound like great parents." Snow grinned, "They are...the best..." Bulma smiled again, "I call my son my _Sun_ because he is the light of my world." Snow smiled a little, "My mum called me Tilly cause on his home planet it meant 'mighty in battle', and my dad used to say that I was his little warrior."

"You miss them a lot." Snow nodded, "Look I'm sorry for the damage I did to your building but I am warning you now, I don't like saiyans so I'm not apologizing for those beatings." Bulma gave Snow a tired smile, "I'll take what I can get." Snow easily returned Bulma's smile.

xXx

Snow stood outside on the balcony, she was currently watching stars in the sky, the stars here weren't much different from the ones in Other World. She sighed softly and clutched her key close in her hand, the key sat right above her heart. She tensed when she heard the balcony door slide open.

She cautiously turned around and almost laughed when she saw the lavender haired teen standing out on the balcony with her. "Um hi..." he said shyly. Snow grinned to herself, she turned around and leaned her hands on the railing of the balcony, "Ello yourself." Trunks seemed to relax a little, "My mom talked to you..." he started awkwardly.

Snow nodded, "She's going to help me go back home." Trunks smiled a little, "I-I'm glad she c-could help you." Snow sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, she let the key drop back under the safety of her shirt. "Your mum is a very good person, she reminds me of me own mum." Trunks smiled a little at that, "Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Snow turned around and faced the demi saiyan, "I'm going to tell you what I told your mum. I don't like saiyans, demi or not, I am sorry for the building damage but I won't apologize for the beatings I gave you but I do appreciate what your mum is doing for me." Trunks sighed, "Thanks for not blowing her up." Snow grinned at that, "She's not saiyan, she has nothing to worry about."

With that Snow turned on a heel and walked off the balcony, she stepped back into the house and went into the guest room she would be sleeping in. She kicked her boots off and crawled under the covers. Snow sighed softly and curled into a ball.

This would be the first night that she would be alone, she let a silent tear fall down her cheek, "I'll be back soon..." she murmured before sleep took her over.

* * *

I thought this was a good chapter. Review?

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


End file.
